Angel with a Shotgun
by HiakuCharmander
Summary: Natsuki is a very well known Prosecutor in Tokyo, when her boss sends her to Kyoto she meets a very different sort of police officer Shizuru. Shiznat and Maikoto will be the main focus and with all other pairings. It will probably be changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Bertha was having a great day; she had a beautiful breakfast with her family. Her husband and children made a delicious breakfast by the time she woke up and had arranged to go out to eat for her birthday today. She was turning 47 and her family wanted to congratulate her on her 20th year as assistant to the famous district attorneys Mikoto Minagi and Mai Tokiha. She was even beat the early traffic to her wo- ok this is getting boring so far soooooo ACTION! –rk. She had just gotten out of her car and walked into the office and had put her bag under her desk when a woman walked in. She was tall and fair skinned, she was dressed in a conservative 3 piece business suit and she looked stoic in her walk to Bertha's desk.

"Where are Mikoto and Mai?" she coolly asked meeting Bertha's eyes, which Bertha saw hid her frustration and anger in those emerald eyes.

_Let the day begin,_ she thought then said to the woman, _"_I just got in Natsuki Kuga, you know this. You saw me get out of my vehicle and even if you didn't you know I get here at 9:30 each day except on Saturday in which I get here later and Sunday because it's my day off. Now", she explained in a monotone and then picked her phone up, "I will call them, not because of you but to ask to leave a few hours early so I can go to dinner with my family for my birthday."

Natsuki raised one eyebrow and mumbled, "Thanks and Happy Birthday Bertha, I totally forgot about your birthday."

Bertha then dialed the office phone which was picked up almost immediately, "Hello Minagi-san?"

"Yes Bertha? Is Natsuki here?" was the cool reply of the District Attorney.

"Yes she is and she seems upset to me, also I was wondering if I co-"

"Oh yes send her in please and you can go home early today. Happy Birthday Bertha hope your family has something special planned for your birthday", the voice said with a sort of cheeriness rarely heard in the office.

"Oh well I will and thank you", she calmly replied and turned to Natsuki, "she said you can go in."

Natsuki merely nodded and walked into the office. Bertha didn't listen and started to organize her desk when the voices got louder and louder until she heard a resounding TWACK!

"3. 2. 1." she counted down and then the doors slammed open and there was a 5'9" lean woman dragging out Natsuki by the ear.

"Now you are going to go and do this or so help me I will break your legs and send you to America for a horrible "Vacation" or you can go to Kyoto while they find a new D.A. Your choice." said the tall woman.

"Mikoto why in the world do I have to go?! I mean you have plenty of other dumbasses to send out there. Let go of my damn ear", Natsuki yelled while trying to get out Mikoto's grip.

"But none as good as you now go", said Mikoto while she let go of the said ear.

Natsuki merely grumbled and stormed out of the office, grumbling all the way of how it was unfair. Mikoto just sighed and smiled at Bertha and walked back into her office and turned to her wife.

"Mai do you think it was the right decision to send her to Kyoto? I mean the trial is about to start in a month and I don't want her to break while she is trying to send him away." She asked while leaning onto the desk in front of her.

"Well she needs to confront it sooner or later and it's been over 11 years. I think she needs some closer." Said the red-headed busty woman from behind the desk.

"But Mai it was her daughter that was one of the victims, and you know how she is I am actually wondering if she will try to murder him in the courtroom rather than actually trying to get the death sentence."

Mai chuckled and leaned forward and kissed Mikoto lightly on the lips, "She will be fine babe. I made sure to ask an old friend of mine to watch out for her. Plus she will have to behave; she can't lose the only thing that was important to her butterfly."

"True Mai."

Meanwhile outside the office Bertha was logging onto her computer and pulled up the file that was on everyone's mind. The case file labeled

Jirou Mashimoto

AKA The Soul Drainer.

Now hopefully everyone liked it, its my first fanfic so please Review? heh heh


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok i had a bit of writer's block but i got it when my best friend told me a tramatizing story whan she was a child...why? well i thought of Shizuru, by the way Natsuki and Shizuru will be OOC so please dont be mad! they will be themselves by the end of the entire story. - HiakuCharmander_

* * *

In Kyoto, it was a pretty sunny day and most of the city's population was in a good mood. However, in the Kyoto Police Station things were…well lets just say someone made one Shizuru Fujino's day by challenging her by resisting arrest.

"Ara ara well I guess I am going to have to restrain you ma'am, unless you calm down." Shizuru said with her Kyoto accented voice, smiling all the while.

"Fuck you bitch! Why should I listen to some whore like you?! I bet you slept with everyone in this station!" The inebriated woman yelled.

The situation occurred only because the woman had bumped into Shizuru and had started on a tirade. Shizuru merely asked her to move out of the way when the woman had then try to make a grab at her, which led to this big mistake on the drunk lady's part.

"Ma'am I suggest you calm down before I have to actually force you to calm down", Shizuru said once more, quickly growing tired of the woman's voice and the situation altogether. _She is getting louder, is she related to Haruka? Hmmm no Haruka would've already been out here dealing with her._ Shizuru thought.

"Bring it! I bet I can kick your ass to America!" The woman yelled again, but this time spitting at Shizuru's face.

The room went still and quiet. Everyone knew one thing in Kyoto, never I repeat never try to make Shizuru Fujino mad. If she didn't d anything then her family would and you would literally wish you never heard of the name, but anyways back to the story! Shizuru didn't flinch at all; she just smiled as she wiped the spit off with her purple handkerchief. Everyone in the room held their breath, they knew Shizuru's attitude all too well rather they had been on the receiving end of it or they had witnessed her tearing a newbie a new one.

"Ma'am I had already asked you to calm down and I even repeated myself," Shizuru said as she was starting to frown, "Unfortunately for you, you mistook my kindness for what? I don't know, but now you made me angry."

Shizuru's face then transformed into something of a demonic state, her smile showed that she was about to seriously do something to this woman. Her eyes went from ruby and light to blood red and dark. Her look as evil if not more demonic than that of a yakuza leader.

"You better start apologizing right now or I'll hang you upside down by your ankles and gut you alive! ₁" Shizuru basically roared as she grabbed the woman by her shirt collar and picked her off the ground.

The drunk woman didn't know what to think, she thought she would just be brought here to be put in the drunk tank and instead faces this…..demon in front of her. Her mind raced as her mind swam with fear, the fear chasing away the effects of the alcohol. She also couldn't talk because she was afraid if she said the wrong thing the demon would eat her soul.

"Well? Where's that smart mouth?!" Shizuru growled pulling the smaller woman closer, "I thought I was just a whore?"

The woman's mouth opened and closed. The police officer's around her merely sighed and tried to think of a way to get the poor lady away from Shizuru. The last time some police officer got in the middle of Shizuru and her "prey", it wasn't pretty there was a lot of bruises on that man's body.

"Come on, spit at me again," Shizuru nearly snarled, "I'll make sure you never see the sun rise ever again"

"B-But the sun rose over an hour ago" The woman stuttered, her drunken state still showed by her slurring her words.

"Well," Shizuru said towering over the woman and grinning like a cat that ate the canary, "Ill just have to put your time of death before you ever met me."

"Wait what!?"

"You heard m-"

"Bubuzuke put her down! NOW!" The chief of detectives roared like a lion, walking out of the elevator. "Who let that woman near the drunk?!"

"Dammit," Shizuru muttered while letting the woman go and marching over to her office and slammed the door, permanently scarring the woman who was on thet ground.

"Bubuzuke in my office now!"

The chief ordered and Shizuru walked stoicaly over to the elevator pushing the button to the 3rd floor.

"Clean her up and make sure she is alright." The chief barked as she got onto the elevator with Shizuru.

* * *

1:_ I'll hang you upside down by your ankles and gut you alive!_ - well this is the part of my best friend who i will refer to BT was growled at her and nearly happened. yeah

Well Please R&R and ill try to update faster.


End file.
